


but i'm warm enough

by pawnshophearttradingup



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Cats, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: When Hríd joined the Order of Heroes, Sharena had to take the time to assure him that no, Alfonse didn’t hate him, he was just always that prickly at first. “He’ll warm up to you!” she said, before reaching down to pet one of the cats that had been following her around. “He’s just like one of these kitties!” Somehow, Hríd found that hard to believe.





	but i'm warm enough

**Author's Note:**

> so despite JUST finishing a ship week i decided it's fine to take part in another. this is late but it's for day three of [fe rarepair week](https://twitter.com/ferarepairweek/status/1168948732609671174), cats. i miiiiiight have another fic for tomorrow too? if i can get it done on time. different ship tho
> 
> also i promise you all i had the idea for there being a ton of strays around askr castle long before playing 3h

There were so many stray cats wandering around outside of Askr Castle, Hríd noticed. He wasn’t used to seeing them outdoors in such high numbers back in the cold of Nifl. It was just one of many things that made him rather pleased to be in Askr right now.

Now, if only he could entice any of them to approach him…

“Ah! Prince Alfonse!” Hríd raised an arm in greeting, darting over to the other prince’s side. It was something of an open secret around the castle, that both Alfonse and Sharena would leave out food for the cats. It made sense, then, that the cats seemed to like them and would, if not stopped, follow them around for as long as it took for something else to catch the cats’ fancy.

Hríd got the impression that it wasn’t even that the cats were seeking out their next meal. No, they just genuinely wanted the siblings’ attention, rubbing up against their legs and purring whenever either of them would duck down to gently stroke the cats. It was almost like, rather than strays, they were truly pets.

Judging by the plate in Alfonse’s hands, Hríd had picked just the right time to join him.

The fish on the plate was sliced neatly, but not arranged like one of the chefs in the castle might have done. Hríd was certain that meant it had been Alfonse himself who prepared it.

“Prince Hríd,” Alfonse greeted, offering a slight nod in his direction. He couldn’t offer much more than that with his hands clearly full, but even that was better than when he first joined the Order.

(At the time, Sharena had to take the time to assure Hríd that no, Alfonse didn’t hate him, he was just always that prickly at first. “He’ll warm up to you!” she said, before reaching down to pet one of the cats that had been following her around. “He’s just like one of these kitties!” Somehow, Hríd found that hard to believe.)

“Are you going to feed the cats?” Hríd asked, though to him, it seemed obvious that Alfonse was. He wouldn’t be carrying a plate of fish around the castle grounds like that otherwise, after all.

“Some of them,” Alfonse replied, and Hríd was pleasantly surprised to see a smile cross Alfonse’s face. He was usually so serious… Hríd wouldn’t have minded seeing Alfonse smile like that more often.

Of course, the cats were at Alfonse’s heels the second he knelt down to place the plate on the ground for them. The sight made something stir in Hríd’s chest, the way Alfonse seemed completely at ease with these kittens crawling and climbing all over him. He even laughed, picking up one of the smallest ones when it tried biting at his fingers.

“I… how do you get them to do that, exactly?” Hríd asked, trying not to look hurt when he reached out towards one of the cats, only to be rebuffed in favor of Alfonse.

“Do what?” Alfonse questioned, and it was almost unfair how sweet he looked like that, his eyes wide, the kitten in his hands reaching out with one paw to touch his nose.

Hríd laughed, a little helplessly. “They like you so much, but I can’t even pet one without them ducking away. I suppose I’m too cold for them!”

There was a pause, where the two princes merely stared at each other in silence. Hríd was starting to get nervous, when suddenly the cat in Alfonse’s hands was deposited into his lap.

The kitten looked startled for a moment before moving to get comfortable, curling up in a ball and purring. Alfonse looked encouragingly at Hríd, a soft smile on his face when Hríd’s hand carefully stroked over the kitten’s back.

Alfonse eventually broke the silence, saying, “I wouldn’t say you’re cold at all.”

Hríd wasn’t sure he quite believed that, but he did think he finally understood what Sharena meant that day when she compared Alfonse to the cats.

After all, it wasn’t only the cats that seemed to warm up to him today.

**Author's Note:**

> title from all time low's "six feet under the stars". no it's not rly relevant to this fic. doesn't matter, my fic my rules
> 
> anyway. same as always, i'm [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter, and [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if u wanna follow me anywhere else


End file.
